Trainer of Heroes
by bring the money
Summary: When Percy Jackson is deemed too powerful to be a demigod he is banished to his own version of Ogygia with the same curse as Calypso. But when he gets there he realizes he's immortal. Will a girl ever stay with Percy? Will Percy ever leave his island? Find out! Please review, favorite, and follow!
1. Chapter 1

Perseus Jackson.

Known as the greatest demigod ever.

Bane of Gaea and Kronos.

Retriever of the golden fleece.

Saviour of Olympus twice over.

But who would have guessed what happened after the giant war?

**Percy POV**

Percy waited patiently as the demigods received their gifts on Olympus. The Giant War. Finally over. The losses had been great including two of my friends. Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and Frank Zhang son of Mars died fighting their father's giant. When the gods called up Hazel and asked if she wanted immortality she quaintly replied, "No thank you Lord Zeus. I wish to see Frank when I die and I can't do that if I am immortal." She walked away and sat at the base of Hades' temporary throne.

They then asked Jason if he wanted immortality he quickly replied yes. The same happened with Piper who said yes immediately after hearing Jason.

When Annabeth went up the gods said the same thing as before. "Annabeth Chase! Do you wish to become immortal? If you do you will become the god of architecture."Zeus said.

Without even thinking she screamed, "YES!" at the top of her lungs. When she realized what she had done she immediately blushed. "Sorry." she almost whispered. She was blasted with a light and when the light stopped she had grown to 10 ft.

Finally Zeus boomed, "Perseus Jackson!" I immediately walked forward and bowed. "A unanimous decision has been made,"Zeus said, "you're to be banished to an island in the Sea of Monsters for we fear you to be too strong for a demigod."

I was shocked after all I had done they are banishing me? _Wait,_I thought, _UNANIMOUS?! _I looked at my father in disbelief. Then I looked at the gods who I thought would never do such a thing.

I looked at Apollo and Hermes. They looked guilty almost like they didn't have a choice. I looked at Aphrodite. She seemed smug..almost happy by this. Then I looked at my father. He looked sad but there was also some...RELIEF in his eyes.

"You're to be sentence to an island like Ogygia and will suffer the same fate as Calypso, people coming to your island and you falling for them. You may keep your sword Riptide but you will be stuck on that island until we say so." Zeus continued.

All of the sudden I was blasted with white light and shoved into a portal and landed on my new island. I felt a stinging on my arm. _probably a cut_, I thought to myself. I looked at my arm and was shocked at what I saw. Gold blood. I was bleeding _Ichor! _I am..._immortal! _

I decided to check out my new island and see what I was living with.

I saw a log cabin and a dock leading out to the ocean. I wondered why there was a dock and no boat but I decided to not care until later. I walked into my Cabin to check it out.

When you walked into the cabin there was a large hallway with 5 different doors. In the first one there was a wooden table and about 4 chairs and the centerpiece was 4 roses pointed at each seat.

I walked to the door across the hall and found myself in the kitchen with dishes floating around._Probably the servants _I thought.

The next door down was a bedroom. From what I could tell It would change into whatever room they would want. The closet was empty and the bed was set. Everything was silver. _At least until they get here_, I thought.

Across the hall was a bathroom basicly just like the bedroom. All silver, everything looked clean and the drawers and cabinets were empty.

The final door led to the master bedroom. The walls were a sea green and the bed was a dark blue. There was a 60-inch T.V. across from the bed and there was a dresser right next to the closet. Both were filled with clothes. I decided to check out why the dock was there so I walked out of the house where I stopped in a heart beat.

There lying on the beach in front of my house was a girl. She looked like she had been to hell and back. But then I noticed something that stopped my heart for a beat.

_She wasn't moving._


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV**

Percy ran. Ran for his life towards the girl. The first thing he did was check her heartbeat. _Still beating...but slowing_, Percy thought when he noticed a bulge where her lungs were. Her lungs were filled with water! He started to do CPR until he remembered he had powers over water. _STUPID!_Percy thought to himself. He started to move the water out of her lungs.

The girl groaned and shut her eyes tightly at the feeling of water coming out forcefully. Percy checked her heart and breathing rate. It was slowing down to normal and she opened her eyes. Then Percy finally got a good look at the girl who he had saved.

She had long, straight, black hair that flowed down her back. Her age was about 18 and her eyes were golden with almost a shine to them. She was wearing long black pants and a red t-shirt. She also, wore a black leather jacket. It looked worn, almost beaten up as if she had had it for a long time.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the girl was safe. He picked her up and started to carry her inside the house while looking into her eyes. He was becoming entranced in them and was starting to find that he was already falling for her.

The girl squeaked in surprise. She wasn't used to being so close to a boy, let alone anyone…

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded shyly and tried to get out of his arms but started to get a headache and let him carry her.

Percy walked into the guest room and layed her on the bed. He walked over to the chair and sat in it waiting for her to get up.

The girl realizing she was laying down opened her eyes and checked out the room. But the room was still silver. Nothing decorated. No colors other than silver. Then she noticed percy sitting across from her.

She sits up biting her lip to keep a groan in. She manages to keep it in...barely. She looks over Percy carefully and curiously. "Who are ye?" the girl asked in an Irish/Scottish accent.

Percy looks at the girl. "Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. Now who are you?" Percy says.

"Achilles Scot." She nodded. She looked at the door and then at the window. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"You're on my island….Don't have a name for it yet. But to be less specific you're in the sea of monsters." Percy answered.

Achilles eyes widened. "Why are you out here alone?" She asked, sitting forward a bit.

"I'm alone because I was banished by the Olympians." Percy replied looking angrily at the floor.

Achilles looked shocked. _What could he have done to deserve this? _she wondered. "What did you do to deserve such a fate?"

Percy looked at Achilles and answered truthfully. "Nothing."

Achilles didn't believe it. "Tell me the truth Percy." She said mad that he didn't tell the truth...or so she thought.

"It _is_the truth." Percy said. "I was deemed too powerful to be alive so they forced me to this island. So basically _nothing." _

"The gods wouldn't do that… YOU'RE LYING!" Achilles shouted standing up and pulling out a Scythe, she charged Percy.

Percy pulled out Riptide and blocked her attack easily and jumping back. Her slashes were wild and untrained. _Well this is going to be easy. _Percy thought as Achilles stopped to breath. After her close encounter with dad she was tired. That's right, _dad. _Her dad was Thanatos the god of Death.

Anyways...Percy started to hear a voice in his head. The voice was very familiar but he couldn't quite place it. _Put your hands on her head and think of those memories. they will be put in her head._the voice said. Percy walked up to Achilles and grabbed her head and thought about those awful moments.

Achilles saw these moments and couldn't believe her eyes. _How could they do such a rotten thing? _She thought. Her respect for the gods lowered their but the respect she had for them was still high placed. "I'm sorry-" She started but was cut off

"Don't be. You just have high respects for them." Percy said. He started to remember her bad fighting technique and decided to train her...if she was willing. "Achilles," Percy started, "how would you like me to train you?"

Achilles was shocked. She remembered how she had fought and made a choice.

"I…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry if I don't update often...either I'm too lazy or it's a weekday. Enjoy this redone chapter!**

* * *

Percy's POV

One month later…

The girl and I were lashing out at each other in a fight, sword v.s. scythe. The sword and scythe clashed in a fury of sparks before the blades pulled away. We were in the zone and neither of us were gaining the upper hand until she made the mistake of stabbing towards my stomach. I dodged, stepped behind her and held my sword to her neck.

"Yield." I said. Her eyebrows turned to a frown as she tried to think of a way out of it. "Yield!" I said more forcefully.

She sighed before saying, "Fine I yield. But you need to calm down Percy."

Percy smiled before lowering his sword. "Shut up Achilles." He said still smiling.

She raised her hands. "Sorry for telling the truth..." she muttered.

Percy smacked her in the back of the head. "I thought I told you to shut up!"

Achilles smiled before walking back to the cabin. I went to the dining room and told an invisible servant to get me some food before long I started to find myself staring at Achilles who followed me in from outside.

I stared for a while. I can never get enough of those golden eyes. Shining like a star. Like diamonds. I thought. Suddenly my food was served. I took my eyes off Achilles and started to eat my dinner. Achilles did the same.

Sighing, I stood up and went to his bathroom and washed my hands before walking into my room. I flopped onto my bed and turned on the T.V. Soon Achilles walked in, and layed down next to me. "Watch ya watching?" She asked.

"The commercial channel. The only channel dedicated to commercials."

She starts to laugh. "That's...so...stupid!" She said in between laughs.

I frowned before hitting her in the head with a pillow. "Don't make fun of commercials! They are USEFUL!"

Achilles throws a pillow back at me before we start to watch the commercials. Achilles makes fun of most of them causing me to smile. Achilles would shove me lightly when I laughed but she smiled too.

I laughed at a comment Achilles made about _Oxi Clean_** (A/N- Oh snap _Oxi Clean_ you just got SPONSORED!)** and Achilles shoved me too hard. I started to fall off the bed but grabbed onto Achilles who fell on top of me.

We were both blushing but before I knew it I had kissed Achilles.

She looked shocked. I pulled away and was about to say sorry when she kissed me back. Now I was the one shocked. But I started to kiss back and soon we were making out on the floor.

We pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. "Wow...that was...amazing." Achilles muttered. I nodded and got up. I helped Achilles up and she looked at the floor.

I was about to say something when Achilles muttered, "Well...um...uh...see you tomorrow!" before dashing out of the room. I stood there looking at the door before hearing the slam of hers.

I laid down in my bed and dreamt of a voice.

"Well Percy, looks like you're in love...sadly we don't think she'll leave voluntarily so we'll be picking her up soon. Goodbye!"

I was then woken by a blood curdling scream from down the hall.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my redone chapter! If not...well that sucks 'cause the old one is gone. Anyways, please review, and don't forget to follow and favorite. Se you later!**

**~bringthemoney**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey guys! First off, Happy Thanksgiving! So I'm writing this chapter for the holidays, but I might post another chapter before school starts next week so watch out! Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

Third Person POV

Percy ran towards her room, hoping he wasn't too late. He burst through the door, looking around the room for Achilles. He finally saw her sitting straight up in her bed with the most terrified look he had ever seen.

"Achilles!" Percy said, running up to her, before hugging her. "Why did you scream? I thought something terrible happened to you!" Percy whispered into her ear.

Achilles sat there immobilized(**A/N Yeah I can use big, fancy words! Got a problem with that?)** not sure if she should say or not. "I...I...It's nothing..." she muttered.

He stepped away and looked her in the eyes. "Achilles...you can tell me what happened. I will never judge you, no matter what. So tell me."

"It's my mum...she's sick, and I saw in my dream that she's almost dead...I want to be by her side when she dies...but I don't want to leave you."

She said finally looking into his eyes. All he could see were her tears, covering her beautiful golden eyes.

He sighed. He didn't want her to leave either, but family should always come first. At least, that's what he thought. "I think you should go." He said to her, even if it was only partially true.

Achilles sniffled. "You hate me so much you want me to leave?"

Percy looked shocked. "NO! That's the last thing I would ever want! But you should go to your mother. This may be the last time you'll ever see her. Always put your loved ones before your own needs." Percy said.

Achilles looked at Percy. "But you are one of my loved ones." Achilles yelled, tears now rolling off her face.

Percy's eyes widened. He wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. "But who has been your loved one for the most time?" Achilles nodded, albeit sadly. She sniffled but started to gather her belongings.

Percy helped her by gathering things around the cabin. He helped her pack. He helped her carry out her luggage. He loaded her luggage onto the raft and turned to face her, probably for the last time.

"Goodbye Achilles." He said with tears in his eyes and rolling down his face.

"Goodbye Percy." She said, the same thing happening to her. She turned to get on the raft but Percy wheeled her around. She looked confused at first, but her face turned to shock as Percy kissed her with the most passion he could muster. She kissed back with all of her heart.

They pulled away from each other and held each other's hands as they walked down to the raft. Percy helped her get onto it, and gave her one last kiss. "I'll never forget you Achilles." He said holding her hand.

"And I will never forget you Percy." She said.

Percy pushes the raft adrift and watches her drift away. Hs walks back to his cabin and walks through the hall stopping at the now colorless silver of Achilles' room.

Sitting on his bed, he now realized something. This was how the gods had taken his love away. They had made _her_ mother sick. Just to hurt _his_ heart. He realized that it was _his_ fault _her_ mother was about to die..._everything was his fault._

With this realization he took out Riptide and aimed it at his heart, before shoving it through himself.

The last thing he would ever hear would be the thunk of his body hitting the floor..._or so he thought._

* * *

**(A/N) Hey guys! Once again, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you had a wonderful time! Plz review, follow, and favorite my story, or me. And remember, keep a lookout for the next chapter that **_**might**_ **come out this week. Until next time,**

**~bringthemoney**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter! Family is over and I want to hang out with them. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys/Gals! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in at least a month but I had school, and projects due...not a great excuse but it's the best one I have. So enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays!**

**P.S. This chapter is longer than my other ones so I hope that it makes up for the long wait. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Percy's Pov (didn't see that one coming did ya?)

As I shoved Riptide through my heart all I could feel was a searing pain. My eyes started to lose sight as I fell to the floor. Once my body hit the floor, I heard a gasp from someone else before my vision faded to darkness.

I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything. I looked around trying to see where I was. Was I in Tartarus? I was an immortal being now so shouldn't that be where I was? It did explain the pitch black surrounding I was in now. All of the sudden I saw a white light shining in front of me. I walked towards it wondering what it might be, before walking through.

All I could see before I went unconscious was two dark brown eyes.

Rosalinda's Pov

I waded up shore muttering to myself. "Stupid Hecate...stupid quest...stupid Circe…"

I remembered the stupid quest I was on because of two magical items…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I was wandering around camp bored out of my mind when the horn rang for lunch. I walked to the pavilion, and to the Ares table, and sat down waiting for the nymphs to bring out the food. As we waited, there was a flash in the pavilion and Hecate appeared._

_She walked up to me and said, "You must go find two magical items that I require and do it fast. You shall go alone. One of the items is a book and the other is a compass. Bring them to me, and I shall give you a fabulous reward. But I shall give you this magical boat. It will transport you where you need to be." She flashed away and everyone was silent._

_I stood up and went to Rachel's cave. I knocked and heard, "Come in!" I walked inside and I walked up to Rachel and sat down in front of her._

"_How can I find the items Hecate wants?" I asked._

_Green mist poured from Rachel's mouth and she told me the prophecy,_

"_You shall go south to the Sea of Monsters,_

_You shall find the Witch's items of Honor,_

_But land on the island of the Hero done Rue,_

_But return to camp with only one item of two."_

_I went to the beach where I got into the boat Hecate had given me, and I was immediately flashed past Scylla and Charybdis. I sighed in relief and started to row to where I hoped Circe's island was, because for all I know there was no other witch in the Sea of Monsters._

_I saw land a day later and rowed to it as fast as I could. Upon arrival, there were massive parts of the island missing and parts of the wall were torn down. 'this is what Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase did?' I thought. It was well known that those two had pretty much destroyed the island when they let Blackbeard and his pirates out of the spell put on them._

_I wandered through the rubble trying to find someone or anyone. I saw a swish of purple cloth ahead of me and I decided to follow the person or thing. I saw that it was a beautiful women who owned the purple cloth. she was holding a book in her hands and walking to one of the only still intact buildings. I followed her inside the building and discovered that it was her bedroom. She placed down the book and went into an adjacent room._

_I looked at the book and discovered it was the one I was looking for. It said on the cover, 'A Beginners Guide to Magic, even the non Gifted.' I took the book and started rummaging around her desk looking for the compass. When I found it it said 'Points to your Desire.' I took it and was about to leave when Circe came out of the other room and saw me. "Well hello there child. Where did you come from and why are you in my room?" She said and then she saw what was in my hands and her face grew red from rage. "Thief!" She bellowed. She said a spell and I was launched off the island and towards another island, looking desolate besides a cabin. I landed in the water and got up before walking ashore._

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

I started walking to the cabin I saw while in the sky. When I finally found it, I gasped at how wonderful it looked before going inside. I walked through the huge hall and looked inside every room, finally coming to the last room in the cabin. When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was a guy with a sword impaled in his stomach. I gasped as I saw the life fade from his eyes and his body hitting the floor. I ran up to his body and put it on the bed. I knew he was dead and I wondered why he killed himself. I heard something come from his body and I looked at him. His body was convulsing on the bed, and was freaking me out a little. When he stopped I moved closer to him and saw that he was breathing and the sword and wound were gone.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought before I looked into his once lifeless eyes. But when I looked into them, they were filled with life. I saw him look into my eyes for a few seconds before he went into an unconscious state.

* * *

**OK peoples! Thanks for reading! Favorite and follow me or my story. Please review and hope that I can write more chapters in less of a waiting time. **

**~bringthemoney**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals! So I know that I haven't updated since the end of December...about a month ago...I'M SERIOUSLY SORRY! The views on my story have been declining and no one really reviews it anymore so I've kinda been ignoring the story…anyways, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Third Person POV

Rosalinda looked at the body that had came back to life. She was freaking out. She couldn't comprehend the fact that he had come back to life...was he an actual person like he looked...or was he something _else._

The person started to wake up and she stepped back, convinced he was some sort of monster who was invulnerable. Even to his own weapon.

He suddenly shot up in bed. He looked around, stopping when he spotted Rosalinda. He started to get out of his bed and she opened the door and ran, trying to escape the possible monster.

He got up and started going after her. "Wait!" He screamed at her. "Come back!"

She didn't listen and kept running until she got outside where she pulled out her dagger, getting into a fighting position.

Percy stepped outside and saw Rosalinda getting ready to fight. "What are you doing?" He said. "Why are getting ready to fight? What's wrong? What happened?"

She charged at him and he pulled out Riptide, blocked her strike and started to fight back, albeit reluctantly. His sword and her dagger clashed in a flash of sparks.

They fought for a few minutes and he finally disarmed her. She looked scared before kicking him where the sun don't shine. He keeled over and she ran away before collapsing onto the beach, still tired after Circe's island. She fell unconscious before Percy stood walking over to her body.

He picked her up, brought her to the guest room, and laid her on the bed. He sat on a chair and waited for her to wake up. 'Where have I seen this before?' he thought. His mind flashed back to Achilles and how he had placed her in the same bed not even a month ago..

He sighed at the old memories before he noticed the girl started to stir. He walked over so he was looking down on her and waited for her to open her eyes.

Rosalinda slowly opened her eyes and saw Percy. She backed up as far as she could while still being on the bed and looked at him. Percy also took the time to examine her features.

She had long, wavy, auburn hair and some bangs that covered her right eye. She had dark brown eyes with a tint of red, and looked to be around 18. She wore a black leather jacket, long, baggy, black ripped jeans and combat boots.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked looking at Rosalinda. She looked at him warily but nodded her head. "What's your name?" He asked.

Rosalinda looked reluctant before muttering, "Rosalinda...but my friends call me Archangel."

Percy smiled. "That's a beautiful name." She blushed. "Do you want to know anything?"

She nodded. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?"

Percy looked slightly dazzled by all her questions, but answered them. "I am Percy Jackson," She gasped in recognition, "you are on the island where I have been banished," '_But land on the Island of the hero done Rue'_ she remembered. "You are here because of the curse placed on me, and I'm here because the Olympians are untrustworthy dicks."

Thunder and lightning were seen in the usually sunlit sky.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" Percy roared at the sky.

Rosalinda looked amazed that anyone would talk about the Olympians like that.

Percy sighed before turning around and looking at Rosalinda's amazed face. "What?" Percy said, completely oblivious to why she looked amazed. "What did I do?"

She laughed at his obliviousness. "You just called the Olympians dicks! How could I not be amazed?"

Percy chuckled. "I do that a lot of the time. Especially after I was...betrayed."

Percy looked pissed so she decided to not venture any further.

Rosalinda remembered what happened in Percy's bedroom and decided to ask Percy about it. "Percy?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Why were you trying to kill yourself earlier?"

Percy's mood darkened. "There was a girl here...before you...she and I were in love...but she had to leave...and it's all because of me...She wasn't going to leave me...not until what the gods did…"

Rosalinda looked confused. "What...What did they do?" She asked

Percy looked angry. "They made her mother sick...just so she would leave...IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Percy screamed before standing up and flipping the chair across the room.

Rosalinda looked freaked out and was backing into a corner.

Percy calmed himself down before putting the chair back where it was and sat down with his head in his hands.

Rosalinda was still scared but she walked over to him and hugged him before rubbing comfortable circles on his back.

He started to calm down and passed out in her arms. She couldn't carry him to his room because he was to heavy in muscle to carry.

She carried him to her bed and laid him down. She was too tired to do anything else so she climbed in with him and fell asleep to the sounds of his soft snoring.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the chapter...it's most likely not the best but still… Anyways, I would appreciate more reviews, follows, and favorites, whether it be my stories or my account. Please review guys! I don't want to blackmail you or anything but...the more reviews I get, the faster I will write a new chapter! **

**Probably.**

**~bring the money**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys and gals! So if you were favorited to my other story then you know that it has been put on HIATUS for the time being. I would like to finish this story before any others, considering how popular it is compared to the other. I would like to inform you all that out of 23 emails I got on the day that I published last chapter, 18 of those were all from you guys whether you favorited, followed, or reviewed. Thank you so much! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Percy's POV

Percy woke up with a slight weight on his chest and he smiled. '_Achilles_.' he thought. Then he noticed the lack of black hair. Instead, there was auburn hair.

He remembered what had happened yesterday and he grew depressed. He stopped smiling and got out of the bed, making sure that Rosalinda was still asleep. He stood and walked back into his room, then into the bathroom. He started the bath and laid on his bed, turning on the T.V.

A few moments later, the bath automatically turned off and Percy stood up, walked to the bathroom, putting on swim trunks, and getting inside the bath. He started to shiver. _Ice cold water? Seriously? _He sighed. Not only was he banished by the Olympians, but now Achilles was gone, another girl arrived, and only cold water on his island. How could his life get any worse?

Then, he heard the door open. He turned and saw Rosalinda, whom had a blush covering her face. She quickly slammed the door and retreated back to her room. Meanwhile, Percy was red, head to toe, despite the freezing cold water. He sighed again. Apparently, embarrassment was something else he was due for.

Rosalinda's POV

Rosalinda woke up. She instantly knew Percy was missing, feeling the bed under her head instead of his warm, muscular-_STOP! What am I thinking? I barely know him! I shouldn't have these feelings…_

She sat up with a yawn before standing up. She stretched her muscles and wandered around the house looking for Percy.

He wasn't in the kitchen like she thought he would be. After hearing stories from the older campers about Percy's eating habits she figured he would be in here. Not only that but it was the morning, meaning breakfast should have ensued.

Next she looked in the kitchen. Nothing except pottery, knives and utensils. She checked her room to see if he was back in there with no luck.

She knocked on her bathroom door with no response, then ventured to Percy's room. Nothing whatsoever. Then she made a mistake. She opened the bathroom door.

She saw Percy in swim trunks, then looked at his muscular abs. She started to blush even more when Percy looked at her. She quickly slammed the door shut and ran to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Her body slid down the wall. She was so embarrassed. _Why didn't I knock? _She thought. She held her head in her hands, wondering why her luck was so bad. _Although I didn't mind seeing his muscles again…STOP IT BRAIN!_ She though once more.

A daughter of Ares was not supposed to feel like a daughter of Aphrodite! Even if she was nicer than her half brothers and sisters that didn't mean she was supposed to be so..._love-struck_ like the Aphrodite kids. She sighed.

At least he hadn't been naked…

**Hey Guys and Gals! So I didn't really know what to do for this chapter so I wrote this...uh...mess? Anyways, Ignore what I said about more favorites, follows and reviews making me work faster because that honestly didn't work now did it? But anyways, review, follow, and favorite as it makes my life a little bit better knowing that you, my moneyians (Any suggestions for our "Team Name"?) care about me, and my stories. Any suggestions to help me make my story better are appreciated. Bye!**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter but I hijacked my brother's computer and I don't want him pissed at me.**

**P.P.S To the guest who wouldn't stop bugging me about uploading a new chapter (e-mail got crowded), HERE YA GO NOW SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**~bringthemoney**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals! This chapter is inspired by a guest whose name was literally UPDATE. On that note, please review, favorite, and follow.**

Annabeth's Pov

I sighed as I sat on the beach thinking about my seaweed brain. I had just been in a council meeting with my usual attempt of trying to convince the council to free Percy. It had been almost a month and I had only convinced my mother to help me free Percy, despite her hatred for him.

The only person who has been to Percy's island was a girl named Achilles who soon became immortal ( **hint hint **) after defeating Hyperion single handedly. I had tried to ask her how he was doing but she was always so busy with the new campers who would always crowd around her asking questions about how she defeated Hyperion. When they asked who trained her, her eyes welled up and she walked into her cabin and locked the door.

I had a feeling that Percy had trained her. It would explain why she was sad about the situation. It also doesn't help that when she practices in the arena it looks just like Percy's technique.

I decided that tomorrow, I was going to corner her and ask her about Percy. I had to know how he was doing. Somehow, I would get her to talk to me about him.

Achilles Pov

I walked outside of the Thanatos cabin towards the dining pavilion, all the while thinking about Percy. I missed him so much... I could never stop thinking about him. Ever since I left him I've regretted it. My mother was never sick... it turns out that the Olympians made Morpheus mess around with my dreams.

People would always ask who trained me but I couldn't answer for fear of crying. I was always surrounded by young ones asking me plenty of questions that would give me headaches, if not migraines.

All of the sudden I felt someone grab me and pull me towards the beach. When we got there I saw who was pulling me. It was a blonde who I had seen trying to talk to me before but the young ones were always blocking me off from her. From what I've heard, she's Annabeth and used to be Percy's girlfriend before he was put on his island.

"I want to ask you something." She said.

"Um...sure what is it?" I questioned, already having an idea what she was going to ask.

"How is Percy? Is he okay?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"He was fine before I left although he seemed sad when I had to leave." Achilles said.

Annabeth smiled, happy that he was fine. She looked sad when I said Percy was sad. It's probably because he has seemed to have moved on from her. She nodded then left.

I walked to the pavilion and sat at my table, thinking about Percy and what he might be doing now.

**That's the chapter guys and gals. I'm sorry that it was a short chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**~Bring the money **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys and Gals! Honestly it's been WAY too long since I last updated my story, and you guys are most likely extremely pissed, or just happy that I'm posting again. Obviously I was dealing with school, exams, and such. Now, until Mid-June, I have Baseball, which i'm most likely not going to do again next year, as it is INSANELY boring. Anyways, sorry for the long wait, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I sighed in embarrassment as I got up out of the bath, and grabbed for the towel next to me. As I was drying myself off, I thought of the terrible luck I had. First, I get sent to this terrible island. Next, I get the same curse as Calypso. THEN, I get to meet a beautiful, amazing girl, but she leaves because of the Gods cursing her mother. Finally, another girl comes and sees me in the bath...granted I was wearing swim trunks, but still! What if I wasn't! That would make this stay so much more awkward than it had to be.

I finished drying off, and moved to the sink counter where I had placed clothes for after my bath. I slipped on the plain white T-shirt that my dresser seemed to be full of. I took off my swim trunks after double checking the door was closed, and put on some boxers, before slipping on a pair of silk shorts and socks.

I unlocked the door and walked out into my room, before venturing out into the house trying to find Rosalinda. I immediately walked over to her bedroom door and knocked waiting for a response. Hearing none, I tried to open the door, only to find it locked. It was obvious to me that she was in there, otherwise the door wouldn't be locked.

I waited near the door and waited for a bit to see if I could hear anything. Hearing nothing, I assumed she was sleeping, and I walked into the kitchen to eat some breakfast that I neglected to eat before getting in the bath. I waited at the table for the invisible servants to bring me my usual blue waffles with eggs. Thinking that I had time to spare before the food would be ready, I decided to go in my room to find a book that I could try to read.

I walked to my room and looked in the small bookcase on top of my dresser. Looking at all of the titles I decided to choose the one that was called, "_Falcon Quinn and the Black Mirror." _There seemed to be a sequel to the book on the shelf to, so I decided if I liked this book, I'd read the next one.

I went back in the kitchen to see Rosalinda eating a toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I sat down next to her, and opened the book to see the text was thankfully in Greek. I read the first chapter before I noticed Rosalinda was looking over at the book too, also seemingly reading it. I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She just slightly blushed and went back to eating.

I put down the book and looked over at her. "Hey," I started, "I was wondering what you want to do today? I mean...all we've actually done together was fight each other and talk for a bit. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to watch a movie or something?" I was blushing a bit, as I had never actually asked anyone on a date before. Annabeth was always the one asking me on the dates. It's honestly kind of embarrassing but I love her...I MEAN LOVED! Yeah that's what I meant...loved…

I looked at Rosalind waiting for a response before I got a nod and a dazzling smile. I blushed a bit more but I was incredibly happy! I was going on a sorta date with a nice girl! I was mentally jumping with joy when she asked me a question. "Uh Percy? What movies do you have exactly?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand, completely forgetting about the waffles that had just been put before me...well actually I grabbed the plate with my other hand and brought it with us, but that's beside the point. I took us to my room and jumped on the bed, making sure to preserve the waffles and eggs.

I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, going to the On Demand section of the menu, and then going to the movie section. I looked over at Rosalinda to see she her eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. She grabbed the remote from me and went to the animated movies and clicked a movie faster than I could comprehend. As soon as I heard that voice I knew what movie she had chosen an I immediately fell in love…

FINDING NEMO!

I looked over at her and she looked over at me. I looked her in the eyes with a straight face and asked her a question… "You like Finding Nemo too?" Seeing her nod, I wiped a tear off my cheek, and looked her in the eyes once more. "I love you so much right now." She burst out laughing and I chuckled a bit before looking at her with shock. "Do you not love me back?" I wiped a fake tear from my eye.

She started laughing even harder and I soon joined her. Eventually we stopped, only to find that we missed the first ten minutes of the Movie. I was glad about this, I didn't want to feel the sadness that came every time I saw all the clownfish babies die. We watched the movie from start to finish before we got a notification on the bottom right of the screen saying that a new movie had been uploaded.

We looked at it skeptically before deciding to click it. It seemed to be another animated movie underwater. I was curious as to what it was, but Rosalinda looked shocked and happy at the same time. "What is it Rosalinda?"

She looked over at me and smiled. "Only the best animated movie of 2016! You'll have to find out what it is." All of the sudden I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again.

"It can't be!"

Rosalinda looked at me and smiled. "But it is! FINDING DORY!"

I was shocked, about to cry in happiness. THEY MADE A SEQUEL!

Granted it was 13 years later than Finding Nemo...BUT STILL! This is going to be awesome!

**(A/N Haven't actually watched movie yet, pumped to see it though)**

We watched the movie from start to finish, laughing at Dory's crazy antics. It was the best movie I've ever seen in my life! Although Finding Nemo might have been better than this. After all, sequels are never as good as the original...most of the time anyways. Too tired from watching the movies, we quickly fell asleep, and slept peacefully.

* * *

**One of the longest chapters I have ever written! Hope it's enough to make you guys and gals happy and appeased from my long time of being missing. Hope I can update more this summer, and during the next school year. Sorry again if the chapter is too short for some people, but it's father's day and I gotta go hang out with my pops. Please favorite, follow, and review! See you guys and gas later!**

**~Bring the money**


	10. AN IMPORTANT!

Hey Guys and Gals! Sorry that this isn't an update but I want to inform you guys of something. There is an author on this site called Krish2. He is blatantly stealing other people's stories and it's not acceptable. I'm not asking you to spam hate on him/her, but in all honesty this is not acceptable. I want you guys and gals to try and contact the fanfiction website creators, or try to report him/her. You can hate him in his comments if you want, I don't care. I just want him off Fanfiction.

In other news, I will try to upload 2-3 chapters next week (This Sunday-Saturday) as a way to thank you for trying to rid Fanfiction of this scum, and also because I didn't upload this week, or the last one. Thanks again guys and gals, and I PROMISE to you. I WILL update 2-3 new chapters next week.


	11. Chapter 10

**HAHA! You guys and gals probably thought I wasn't going to upload! Well here is chapter 10 like I promised! The A/N at the bottom is going to be somewhat important about the future of my fanfics and why changes might be occurring. But enough of that! TIme to go to the new chapter!**

Rosalinda's POV

I woke up on a somewhat hard, but certainly comfortable surface. Opening my eyes I looked at what I was laying on, only to see a shirt covered body. I blushed a little as I realised I had been sleeping on Percy's chest. I smiled mischievously as I thought of a prank to pull on him.

I slowly left the bed, making sure not to wake him up, although it seemed almost impossible to a I had tumbled on my way out and he hadn't even fidgeted. I walked out of the room to grab what I needed and make the mechanisms for the trap.

I set up the trap and made sure to be careful when getting back into the room. I walked over to Percy's bed and laid my head back down on his chest, soon falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and his breath.

Percy's POV

Waking up, I noticed a small weight on my chest. Looking down I saw Rosalinda sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. I smiled down at her and moved a hair out of her face. Realising that I was staring, I decided to move and go get food since we missed lunch after sleeping past it.

I moved her head off my chest slowly and moved a pillow underneath it. I walked over to the door to go into the hallway, not noticing Rosalinda slowly open an eye and smile. I opened the door and heard a snap of something. Looking at the door I saw a string leading to something down the hallway.

All I heard was the sound of mechanisms going off before I suddenly got a pie to the face. I stood there for a bit until I heard laughing behind me. I wiped the pie off my eyes and turned around to look at her.

She was behind me, wide awake laughing her butt off. I glared softly at her and this only made her laugh even more. I looked at her as an idea came to me. I looked over at her and smiled at her while walking closer to her.

She noticed I was walking closer and looked at me scared and curious. I got about three feet away from her and said to her, "Who wants a kiss?" She looked at me questioningly before realizing what I meant. She looked scared and started to back away.

"Don't you dare!" She said, not realizing she might have made a terrible mistake.

I slowly got closer and closer to her making kissing noises. She kept backing up until she hit the wall. I smiled when I realised I had cornered her. I lowered my head and kissed her, and used my hands to move whipped cream from my face to hers.

I pulled away and laughed at her face. She seemed to be half in bliss and the other half miffed that I got her face covered in whipped cream. She looked at me and slowly got closer to me. I was wondering what she was going to do to me when it happened.

Rosalinda's POV

I watched in shock as Percy had me cornered and was coming closer to me. I hoped he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do but he did. When he kissed me I was lost in bliss. I didn't know why...I had only known him for a little time, and yet I was attracted to him.

He pulled away and that's when I noticed the cold feeling of whipped cream on my face. I understandably was unsure as to whether I should be miffed at him for smearing my face with whipped cream, or in bliss after that amazing kiss from Percy.

I made up my mind as I walked toward him. He looked a little scared which he should be when I got to him. I looked at him before slapping him, moving his head to the side. He moved his head back toward me in shock, and before he could comprehend what was happening I pounced him and started kissing him as we fell back onto the bed.

He was slightly shocked at first but soon got into it as we started to slowly pick up ferocity and speed. Soon my tongue and his were fighting for dominance. He soon gave up though and I moved my tongue into his mouth, exploring, and investigating.

We kept this up for another minute before we finally broke away from each other to breath. He looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back at him.

"Well," Percy started, "That's not what I thought was going to happen after you slapped me."

I laughed and looked him in the eyes. "Well maybe violence is my kink? I am a daughter of Ares after all."

He blushed and I tried to keep my laughs in but it soon started to spill out as I started laughing loudly at the look on his face.

He soon came out of his trance and started laughing with me. We soon got silent as I laid my head back on his comfortable chest. I didn't realise I was falling asleep until my eyes closed and I had started dreaming.

Percy's POV

I heard Rosalinda's quiet snores, and I smiled and pet her hair. Her soothing snores soon had me closing my eyes and falling asleep.

My sweet dreams were soon interrupted though as a scream woke me up. My only thoughts before an elbow hit me in the face were 'Not again…' before I slowly fell back into unconsciousness.

**So that was the end of this chapter! I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow! So the problem that might happen with my stories is the fact that I have been starting to work out more than I have originally. I will try to update once a week, but if I don't it's probably cause i'm dead tired, lazy, or procrastinating. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! It helps me remember to update the story, and it helps me feel like actually update the story. Thanks for all of your support, as I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys and gals!**

**~bringthemoney**


End file.
